<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you protecting me? by Axle007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576000">Are you protecting me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axle007/pseuds/Axle007'>Axle007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp moments [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axle007/pseuds/Axle007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lena sharing a moment together which is then rudely interrupted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp moments [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you protecting me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena were sitting together on the couch in Lena’s office with a spread of papers laid out on the table in front of them, Kara was resting her head on Lena’s shoulder as the two were debating which photo was best for Lena’s next big tech announcement. Kara knew she wasn’t being truly helpful as with each one Lena showed her she responded with saying it’s perfect and to her they were since they all focused on Lena, it was also a plus that each time she did that Lena would get a little flustered at Kara’s insistence that each was perfect. Lena reached forward and picked up one of the photos they hadn’t yet looked at.</p>
<p>“How about this one?” Lena asked, turning the photo towards Kara.</p>
<p>Kara looked at the picture, Lena was standing next to a screen giving a presentation and the announcement was on the screen but that was as far as Kara got before humming supportively as she spoke.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Lena scoffed as she threw the picture back onto the table. “You said that about the last fifteen.” Kara sat up on the sofa pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “That’s cause they all were.” “Kara please this is serious.” In response to Lena’s plea Kara leaned forward and picked up one of her favourites, there was no way Lena would ever use it but the opportunity was too good to pass. “This one.” Lena took it from Kara’s hand and stared at it for a moment before turning back to Kara with one eyebrow raised staring at Kara with a are you serious face. The picture was Lena standing with her hands on her hips emulating Kara’s signature Supergirl pose. “Definitely not.” Kara reacted with a faux expression of pain. “Are you trying to say Supergirl isn’t serious?” her voice was playful and sarcastic which led to a smile on Lena’s face who turned towards Kara and reciprocated the earlier kiss with one of her own on Kara’s cheek “Business serious? No.” However before the conversation could go any further there was a notification beeping from her desk, Lena glared over at the interruption since Jess had explicit instructions not to interrupt her and Kara’s lunch meetings.</p>
<p>Lena rose up off the sofa and Kara rested her right arm on the back twisting around to watch Lena answer. When Lena reached the desk she let it ring once more half hoping Jess would realize her mistake and stop but she had more faith in her assistant and knew it was unlikely to be an error. Lena took a deep breath before pressing the answer button. “Yes Jess?” To the untrained Lena’s voice seemed like her standard business attitude but Jess and Kara both could pick up the hints of annoyance in her voice which led to Kara to sympathise with Jess knowing she would be feeling guilty about interrupting them.</p>
<p>“I’m terribly sorry Ms Luthor but there is someone here to see you.” Lena looked over to Kara with a raised eyebrow, Jess referring to her as Ms Luthor was odd, whoever it was had clearly caused Jess to act in her most professional manner. Kara mouthed to Lena <em>Ask her who</em> but Lena shook her head opting to be surprised. “That’s okay Jess, send them up.” Lena hung up before giving Jess a chance to confirm and Lena knew she was acting a little harsh and taking it out on her since it wasn’t actually Jess’ fault Kara and Lena’s meeting was interrupted, that was down to who was impatient to wait at minimum thirty minutes.</p>
<p>Kara stood up and started to collect the pictures on the table into a neat pile knowing Lena liked to look as professional as possible when it came to business. “Do you want me to go?” she said as she moved the now clean pile towards her end of the table before sitting back down on the sofa. “No, whoever it is definitely doesn’t matter compared to you, stay. They’ll most likely leave faster if you’re here then it can go back to being just us.”</p>
<p>Kara smiled at Lena’s response however before she could respond they both heard the tell-tale ding from the elevator outside the office causing them both to look towards the door and Kara found herself using her powers as she was too impatient to wait, leading to an exasperation of surprise. Lena turned back to Kara knowing what the blonde had done. “That bad?” Lena asked fully aware that few people would cause such a response. “And surprising.” Kara added.</p>
<p>Lena walked over to Kara standing beside her and the couch resting her hand on Kara’s shoulder for support while waiting to see if the person was going to knock or just walk straight in. After a few seconds the door opened and Lena’s breath caught in her throat for a moment as her mother walked in and Lena was left shocked at the audacity.</p>
<p>“Mother, I must say this is a surprise.” Her voice was tense as she spoke.</p>
<p>“What? Can’t a mother see her daughter?” Lillian’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as she flicked her eyes between Lena and Kara fully aware of what was going on between them and what she was interrupting thanks to their addiction for public displays of affection.</p>
<p>“Not when they try to have them killed or framed.” Lena threw back with her own sarcasm which lead to Lillian raising her hands in defeat. “Emphasis on the word try, not succeed.”</p>
<p>Kara stood up and walked in between Lena and Lillian. “What do you want? We’re kinda busy.” Lillian rolled her eyes at Kara’s attempt to intercede herself between them until they locked onto Kara’s own eyes with dead seriousness. “Get your pet alien back before I decide she’s more worth being dissected.” Since Kara had barged between them Lillian dropped the sarcasm and fake care in her voice replacing it with the hatred she held towards aliens. Kara’s hands clenched into fists but before she could take a step forward or even think of a response she was pulled back by Lena who now stood between the two determined not to let her mother push anymore of Kara’s buttons.</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes widened at the strength in which Lena had pulled her back and seeing how viscerally her mother seemed towards her decided to play a little. “Mother, you’d better watch…” Lena paused as she felt Kara wrap her arms around Lena’s stomach, drawing her into an embrace. “…what you say or I’ll have you thrown out.” “Aww babe, Are you protecting me from your mother?” Kara asked in the sweetest voice possible and both Kara and Lena had their eyes locked onto Lillian watching the anger boil within her. “I am so would you please stop; this isn’t very imposing.” Lena chuckled. Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck above her shoulder taking a deep breath before releasing her from her grasp and taking a step back, emphasising her point with a tap on Lena’s butt. “You’re right, my saviour.” At the sudden contact from Kara to her behind Lena instantly bookmarked that away to definitely tell Kara to never do that again in front of her mother.</p>
<p>“The only thing being dissected here Lillian is my security to figure out how you even got into the building.” The seriousness in which Lena spoke was slightly undermined by the events that had just happened.</p>
<p>Lillian smiled as spoke. “Believe it or not I come offering an Olive branch. There’s an alien loose in National Ci-“ “You mean it escaped you?” Kara interjected leading to Lillian narrowing her eyes at her in annoyance. “Quite, here’s everything I have.” Lillian held out a small USB drive which Lena tentatively accepted. “And why should I trust you?” “Because you owe me remember, I helped you with the Harun-El now you get to clean up my mess, save me the trouble.” Lena seemed to think it over in her head for a moment before turning back to Kara who also gave a small nod. “Fine… Now get out.” Lillian bowed her head in fake reverence towards her daughter. “See you soon.” “Not likely.” Lena spat back glaring at her mother until she took her leave from Lena’s office. When she did Lena let out the breath she was holding then turned to Kara.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that in front of my mother again.” She laughed out as she hugged her favourite person in the world. “she looked like she was about to explode.” They both laughed as they held the hug until Lena looked over to the stack of pictures on the table and sighed. “So much for our lunch.” Kara pulled back from the hug and looked into Lena’s eyes with a smile before raising Lena’s hand which held the drive. “How about a work lunch? Flyover to the DEO?” Lena nodded and in an instant the two were gone from the office leaving the balcony door suddenly open and causing the neatly stacked pile of pictures to fly across the office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kara asking "Are you protecting me" popped into my head during the day and I just built the rest from there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>